1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume compared to that of cathode ray tube devices. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device (organic light emitting display), and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the OLED display device displays images using OLEDs that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Generally, OLED display devices are classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) display device and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display device, depending on a method of driving organic light emitting elements. The AMOLED display device may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to these lines and arranged in a matrix form. Each of the pixels may include an organic light emitting element; two transistors, i.e., a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting element in response to the data signal; and a capacitor for maintaining the voltage of the data signal.
Some suggestions for removing a motion blur phenomenon generated in such an OLED display device include (1) repeatedly displaying the same frame on a screen during a time corresponding to one frame of input data (by increasing a frame rate) or (2) inserting black data in the middle of the frame. However, the method of repeatedly displaying the same frame does not have a substantial effect in the improvement of motion blur, and causes an increase in power consumption. Further, the method of inserting the black data results in screen flickering.